True Love Never Dies
by JateFanForever
Summary: They met at the young age of 17 and fell madly in love, but her parents pulled them apart. Will they ever get the chance to be together? AU/AH Delena.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is my new story. Once again, it is loosely based on a book and movie. I own nothing.

Elena Gilbert seemed to have it all. She was receiving the best education money could buy, she had money, she was popular, but the one thing she had never had was love. Her parents pushed her to learn piano, dance, and many other things, but that left very little time to find love. She had only dated two boys in her short life of seventeen years. They had both come from rich families, just like hers. Her parents only allowed her to date boys from respected and wealthy families, so she never really got to choose who she wanted to hang out with; they were always chosen for her. Even her friends had been chosen for her. From the outside world, Elena seemed to have the perfect life, but everything was not what it seemed.

"Elena, are you almost ready to go?" Miranda Gilbert called out to her daughter. "The car is waiting and I know your father doesn't want to be late." The Gilbert family was getting ready to take their summer trip up to Mystic Falls. They went every year and stayed for three months in their summer house. It was the one time of year that Elena got to get out of her boring schedule and be a little bit adventurous. Her parents let her have some freedom to run around the small town and just be a normal teenage girl.

"I'm coming mom!" Elena hollered as she finished putting the last of her belongings in her Louis Vuitton suitcase. Once she finally got her suitcase to zip up, she made her way down the stairs of the Gilbert mansion, and headed towards the limo that was waiting to take her to Mystics Falls.

The drive to Mystic Falls took about three hours from Baltimore. The Gilbert's had settle in Baltimore not long after Elena was born, so it was the only home she had ever really known. She loved going to Mystic Falls because it was absolutely nothing like Baltimore. It was small and quite, not filled with the hustle and bustle of everyday life. She loved coming to Mystic Falls and taking in the beauty of the old historic town. Mystic Falls had been the home town of Elena's parents, but they had decided to move to Baltimore to get away from the simple life.

"We're here, Mr. Gilbert." Marty, the Gilbert's butler announced as they pulled up to the Gilbert's summer mansion. Elena always hated the mansion. She hated being one of those families that showed off that they had more money than everyone else. There were times when she wished that they were poor because then they could just enjoy life and not live for just the money. Her parents lived for the money, for the fame, and for the chance to act better than other people. Elena wanted to live for love, for the thrill of living.

"Thank you, Marty." Grayson Gilbert said as Marty opened the door of the limo, allowing the Gilbert family to get out.

Elena stepped out of the limo and began to stretch her legs. After being stuck in the limo with her family for three hours, she was relieved to finally be in Mystic Falls. It seemed the same as the last time she had been in town. It had been two years since she had stepped foot in Mystic Falls, (the previous year her parents had sent her to London to study abroad for the summer), so she had missed the family trip to Mystic Falls.

"Elena, darling, why don't you come inside," Miranda said motioning her daughter towards the door. All Elena really wanted to do was venture downtown and go to the local diner and see if she recognized any of her old friends. Unfortunately, her mother had other plans for her.

"I really wanted to go downtown and look around." Elena told her mother. Normally, she didn't argue with her mother, but for just once she wanted to do something on her own, without it being scheduled or approved by her parents.

"I guess you can do that, but make sure you are home around five so you can get ready." Miranda said.

"What am I getting ready for?" Elena asked wondering what her parents had set her up for this time. They hadn't even been in town for ten minutes and they had already scheduled her for something.

"I have arranged for you to go to the local carnival with Tyler Lockwood. You know the son of Mayor Richard and Carol Lockwood." Miranda answered.

"Of course, how could I forget Tyler Lockwood?" Elena replied sarcastically. Ever since she was a little girl her parents had tried to set her up with Tyler. Tyler was a nice guy, but he was also one of the richest guys in Mystic Falls, and he would never let anyone forget it. Elena didn't mind hanging out with him, but she wasn't romantically interested in him. She wanted a sweet guy that was more into living life, than how much money was in his bank account.

"Elena, be nice." Miranda scolded. "He is a nice boy and you two will make a lovely couple. Just give him a chance." Elena let out a sigh as she nodded in agreement. The last thing she wanted to do was given into her parents' wishes, but she knew that they would never let her go off on her own if she didn't.

"Okay, mom, I will see you at five." Elena said before heading off towards the small town.

The small little town was full of history and Elena loved taking in every single detail of it. She wondered how her parents had ever managed to move away from the little town. Clearly, her mind didn't work like theirs. She was the oddball of the family, even her brother Jeremy was very into the money and fame that came with the last name. It drove Elena nuts that her family was so wrapped up in all the fame and fortune, but she tried her best to just smile and bare it.

Elena was so lost in thought that she didn't realize the young blonde walking out of the local police station. "I am so sorry." Elena apologized as she bumped into the young girl.

"Elena Gilbert, is that really you?" The girl asked. Elena couldn't tell who the girl was, but she apparently knew Elena well enough to recognize her.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Elena asked feeling a bit embarrassed for not recognizing the young girl.

"Caroline… Caroline Forbes." The girls said in a duh sort of tone.

"Oh, I remember," Elena said as she finally remembered that she used to be friends with Caroline. "How are you?" Elena asked trying to be polite.

"I am good. How are you?" Caroline asked. Elena noticed that Caroline was a very cheerful person. She seemed like the kind of girl that would be head of the cheerleading squad and the first vote for prom queen. Elena hated to judge her, but that is what Caroline reminded her of. She had always hated those types of girls in high school. Even though Elena fit into their group, she hated how they were only concerned with how they looked and how hot all the guys were. Elena had never really been into all of that, but somehow they all still wanted to hang out with her. She knew that it was only because of her last name, the very fact that her daddy was the wealthiest man in the city of Baltimore.

"I am fine." Elena said hoping that the girl would run off and not want to talk to her anymore.

"Are you going to the carnival tonight?" Caroline asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Elena answered. It wasn't that she hated carnivals, she just hated that she was going to be spending the evening being Tyler Lockwood's arm candy.

"We should hang out!" Caroline exclaimed. "What time should I pick you up?"

"Umm, Tyler Lockwood is actually picking me up." Elena told her. "He is my date for the night."

"That is wonderful. My boyfriend Matt is going to be with me, so we can double date." Caroline told her as Elena tried to force a grin. "Well, I better get going, so I can get ready. I will see you tonight, Elena!" Caroline said as she pulled Elena into a friendly hug.

Elena knew that this night was going to be a very long one. She was being forced to hang out with all the rich kids in the town. What she didn't know was that after the night at the carnival, her life was going to be forever changed.

A/N: Anyone want to guess the movie? I don't know if you will be able to just yet, but if anyone can guess it I will give them a shout out in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Next Chapter: Elena is going to meet someone very special. Any guesses?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing. I guess I have to throw that in there. Haha. I am really impressed with you guys because most of you guessed correctly! Congrats, Hiuu, LaurenL, MysticWriterGoddess, and Shay. It is not going to follow the Notebook exactly, but the idea for this story came from the Notebook. Anyway, here is the next chapter!

…

"You really think that Caroline is going to dump Matt and suddenly come running to you?" Damon asked Stefan as they got ready to go to the Mystic Falls carnival. Normally, Damon would have skipped out on the town activities, but he was dying to see what Stefan was planning on doing to win Caroline over. Stefan had had a major crush on Caroline since they were in kindergarten and she had never even given him the time of day, so tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

"She wants me… she just doesn't know it yet." Stefan answered as he finished buttoning up his shirt. "What about you, any girls you are going to try to impress tonight?" He asked looking over at Damon. Damon was a very attractive young man, but in the small town of Mystic Falls looks came in second to how much money was in his pocket. The Salvatore's were far from poor, but they definitely had to work for everything they had. Unfortunately, they were not high up on the social latter of Mystic Falls.

"All the girls around here are only interested in money, so why would I even waste my time?" Damon responded. "I am only coming along to watch your failed attempt at getting Caroline Forbes." Damon gave his brother a smirk as he watched Stefan stick his tongue out at him. "You know I am right about this."

"I suppose you are, but I am still going after what I want." Stefan told him as they headed for the door. "At least that is more than I can say for you." Damon responded with a death glare before getting in the driver's seat of the car. "You know exactly what I am talking about, Damon. It has been two years since Katherine dumped you and it is time to move on."

"I have moved on, I just haven't found anyone worth wasting my time on." Damon responded before pulling out of the driveway. "Katherine was my girlfriend, but I was never in love with her, so there is nothing to really move on from anyway."

"Alright, I dare you to find a girl tonight." Stefan challenged. "Your challenge is to get her to go on a date with you." He laughed as he finished his words, knowing that Damon would never back down from a challenge.

"You're on." Damon shot back. "I can find a girl to date in no time at all."

…

"Elena, Tyler is here!" Miranda Gilbert yelled as she opened the door to greet the young man. He was dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a nice button up shirt. Miranda was instantly impressed with him when she noticed the flowers in his hands. "She will be down in just a minute." She told him as she ushered him inside the mansion.

"Are you having a good visit here in Mystic Falls?" Tyler asked as he tried to make small talk with Miranda.

"We are loving it. In fact, Grayson has suggested that we move here, but I guess we will just have to see what happens." Miranda said as she gave Tyler a wink. Grayson and Miranda had decided that moving to Mystic Falls would be in the best interest of Elena because long distance relationships were hard and they would do just about anything to make sure that Elena and Tyler ended up together.

Tyler was about to speak again when he noticed Elena coming down the stairs. He was taken back with how beautiful she was. She was dressed in a floral sundress that stopped just above the knees, exposing just enough skin to leave little to Tyler's imagination.

"You look beautiful, Elena." He said as he handed her the flowers. She gladly took the flowers excusing herself to the kitchen to find a vase to put them in.

"Thank you for the flowers, Tyler." Elena said upon returning. "I am ready to go when you are." She told him. She could tell that he really like her because his mouth was hanging open and she could practically see the drool coming out. He seemed nice, but Elena just wasn't interested in him, at least not in any romantic way.

"Shall we?" Tyler said as he held out his arm for her. She linked arms with him, allowing her mother to think that her plan of setting them up had worked. She knew that she would have to explain the whole night in detail and see needed to make everything look convincing, even if it was all just an act.

The ride to the carnival seemed to be a long one. Tyler tried to talk to her about anything and everything, but Elena didn't exactly feel like being an open book. After what seemed like forever they finally arrived at the carnival and Elena breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted Caroline Forbes make her way over to them. It was the one and only time that Elena was thankful to have a friend who liked to talk more than she liked to listen.

"Hey guys," Caroline greeted as she walked up to them. Any stranger would have thought that Caroline was going to prom by the way that she was dressed. She had a short purple dress that looked skin tight on and some purple heels to match. Elena knew that this was just how rich people dressed, it was all about impressing people. She felt slightly out of place with her plain old sundress, but at least it was comfortable. "You two look so cute together!" Caroline gushed, as Elena blushed.

"I suppose we do, don't we?" Tyler said as he pulled Elena close to him. Elena could tell that this date meant way more to Tyler than it did to her. "Where is Matt?" Tyler asked changing the subject.

"He is coming." Caroline said as the three began to walk over towards the town square. Once the reached the entrance to the carnival, Elena spotted a blonde haired boy walking over towards them. "Matt, over here!" Caroline shouted, walking over to him, she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Hey Tyler," Matt greeted, pulling away from Caroline. "This must be the new girlfriend." Matt said as he looked at Elena. Tyler pulled her into a possessive side hug as he nodded in agreement.

"Matt, this is Elena." Tyler stated. Elena tried to pull out of Tyler's grasp, but he wouldn't take the hint. "We aren't official, yet." He said finally easing his grip on her.

"Well I am sure that will change by the end of the night!" Caroline chimed in as the three friends laughed. Elena felt very uncomfortable, but she tried to act natural and laugh along with them. She knew, unfortunately, that Tyler would be her boyfriend, her parents would see to it.

….

Damon followed Stefan as they wondered through the crowd trying to find Caroline. He felt very out of place as he noticed all the rich kids laughing and having a good time in the middle of town square. He hated attending public functions because he never seemed to get along with anyone. Most of the time he would end up in a fight people because he just couldn't stand their "I'm better than you" attitude.

"There she is!" Stefan shouted over the crowd, pointing towards the blonde and her friends. "Looks like she is with her boyfriend Matt, I hate that guy." Stefan muttered as he began to walk towards them.

"Why don't you…" Damon started to say, but stopped as soon as his eyes caught a glimpse of the beautiful brunette standing next to Caroline. "Who is Caroline's friend?" He asked Stefan.

"That would be Elena Gilbert. She is from Baltimore, I think. Anyway, her dad has a lot of money and he is apparently one of the most respected and feared men of Baltimore." Stefan said as the continued to walk towards the young group. "If you are thinking about talking to her, don't even bother."

"I am sure that I could win her heart faster than you can win Caroline's." Damon challenged.

"I accept the challenge, brother." Stefan said, shaking Damon's hand in agreement.

A/N: I am sorry that this is short and they didn't exactly meet, but I promise that they will in the next chapter. I have been really busy lately and haven't had time to update. Hopefully, I will be able to update again soon! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!


End file.
